Tina Marek (Whiskey Cavalier)
Martyna "Tina" Marek (Marika Dominczyk) was a hidden recurring villainess from ABC's Whiskey Cavalier. Introduction Tina Marek was introduced in episode 1.06, "Five Spies and a Baby," as Martyna Losinski, a villainous mercenary who served as the only female henchperson in a baby trafficking ring led by Vladimir Koslov. She plagued the Whiskey Cavalier group early in the episode, and after being shown listening to a conversation between Will Chase and Frankie Trowbridge, she went on her mission to retrieve an infant who was under their protection. Martyna took out Susan Sampson and Jai Datta before coming face-to-face with Edgar Standish, who she subdued before taking the baby. In a surprise twist, when Martyna was encountered again by Will and Frankie, she dropped her Polish accent and revealed that she was a CIA agent working undercover to capture Koslov, introducing herself under her real name: Tina Marek. After her story (which included a reveal that she was from Brooklyn) checked out, Tina worked with Will and Frankie to successfully take down Koslov. Meanwhile, Tina's presence left an impression on Edgar, who developed romantic feelings for her, leading to a relationship that began in the following episode, "Spain, Trains, and Automobiles." Tina made brief appearances in episode 1.10, "Good Will Hunting," which saw Will's girlfriend, MI6 agent Emma Davies, shot and killed in Berlin--where Emma was investigating a sinister organization known as The Trust, and tracking German intelligence agent Henri Griffin. It was revealed that Alex Ollerman, Will's traitorous former superior, had Emma killed, but it was believed that Nikolai Mueller was the actual shooter. The group's encounter with Mueller in the episode's climax had Mueller about to be taken into custody, only to be shot and killed by Susan when Mueller pointed his gun at Will. Heel Turn Tina appeared in the episode's final scenes, which saw the group celebrate their success in their mission. She took out her gun and set it aside when Edgar felt the weapon in her pocket, and afterwards, Tina thanked the others for welcoming her into the group before joining them in their celebration. Tina began turning heel, however, when the gun she set aside was revealed as the same one that was fired at Emma, revealing that Tina was the mysterious assailant who shot and killed Emma in Berlin. In the series finale, "Czech Mate," Tina appeared and embraced Standish, but she was later shown phoning Ollerman and warning him that Will and Frankie were setting a trap for him, allowing Ollerman to escape and further establishing Tina's heel persona. After a pair of assassins, Seth and Amy, were shot down by Jai, followed by the group hiding out with Standish, Tina fully turned heel and held the group at gunpoint before attacking Standish, officially cementing her reveal as a member of The Trust. The villaness stood with Ollerman as he ordered Whiskey Cavalier to head to Prague and steal a laptop from Kirilov, the Russian Finance Minister, so the funds can be transferred to The Trust, all the while threatening to kill Ray Prince if they didn't comply. Afterwards, Ollerman and Tina kissed each other, revealing themselves as a couple. While being confronted by Standish, the evil Tina stated that she targeted him because he wasn't a real spy and not much of a threat, and in response to Standish's attempt to get to Tina's genial side, the callous villainess added that she was the one who killed Emma, and that she would do the same to him. After the swap was made, Tina met the group and locked them inside one of the rooms, after which Ollerman's true scheme was revealed: Tina would kill Kirilov and set up Whiskey Cavalier as being part of the assassination, which would lead to a global war. The villainess loaded her silencer and was set to kill Kirilov, only to find Standish holding her at gunpoint, as Whiskey Cavalier had anticipated her appearance. At that moment, Standish shot and killed Tina. Trivia *Marika Dominczyk is the real life wife of Scott Foley, who starred as Will Chase in the series. *Marika Dominczyk also played villainess Leslie Snow on Bones. *Tina Marek was the series' only recurring villainess. Gallery Tina Kills Emma.gif|Tina killing Emma Davies Tina Marek 1x10.png Tina Marek 1x13.png Tina Villainess.png Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hand of Death Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed by Lover Category:Killed by Male Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Sadist Category:Terrorist Category:Traitoress Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot